Pay Attention, Mikey!
by Elphaba-Rose
Summary: Michelangelo has a plan. A totally awesome sneaky plan. Leo/Mike


A.N: Just a lovely short piece of Mike/Leo fluff inspired by a commission Teratophelia on deviantArt. Go check it out! Enjoy and please review. Much love!

Disclaimer: No profit made, do not own. End of.

Pay Attention, Mikey!

I have a plan. A totally awesome sneaky plan if I do say so myself. You see, I'm sick to death of big brother skirting around these crazy feelings we have for one another. Hey, all I'm saying is if Don and Raph can get their turtle loving on, then so can we. I'm fed up with the blushes, the nervous touches, the changing of subjects. I am going to put an end to this once and for all. By the end of this 'lesson', Fearless Leader is gonna be _mine_.

I'm a very possessive guy. Leo should know this by now. When I want something, I get it, through any means possible. Usually all I have to do is fire up the old puppy dog eyes and the guy's a sucker. Gives into my every whim. It's the oldest trick in the book but it never fails. Until now that is. I've tried playing the innocent, blue eyed damsel in distress. And it didn't work. At all. So now it's time to play dirty.

He can't be totally clueless, surely. I've dropped so many hints it should be obvious I'm hot for his shell. But still he remains oblivious. It's like he has this super-turtle forcefield deflecting my advances or something. He just blinks at me in this stupidly cute way and says something completely unrelated to my flirting. Don and Raph think it's hilarious. Douchebags. I'll show them. Just because Raph has all the tact of a teaspoon. I can totally do better than 'Say Don, help me fix my bike and I'll make out with you'. Geez, I can't believe genius fell for charm like that.

Nope, my plan is much more subtle and creative. Because that's how you gotta be with Leo. He can be all sly and secretive when he wants to and you gotta match him tit for tat or you get left in the dark. 'Cause Leo likes the dark. He's wrapped up in it, forever flitting in and out of the shadows like flashes of lightning, swift and deadly. And I'm the light he's always dying to seize, dancing bright and powerful on the horizon just out of his reach. Only this time, I'm coming to him.

He's so unsuspecting it makes me laugh! I was so innocent, just casually interrupting his reading and pretending to be genuinely curious. He reads shitloads recently, mostly stuff about the jungle. He _loved _that place. Leo doesn't get attached to things like we do, so I knew he must have been crazy about it if he spent his free time researching it. He must miss it so much. I know I would. Just hearing him talk about it makes me wanna just hop on a boat and see it for myself. It sends shivers down my spine, seeing his golden eyes light up like stars as he remembers.

He's on edge, I can tell. They're just tiny changes, but I know him so well I could spot them a mile off. His shoulders are rigid, the muscles pulled temptingly taut. And his fingers twitch, ever so slightly. He hates it when people invade his personal space and I didn't just invade that baby, I destroyed it. Stuck my face just centimetres from his and demanded a favour from my lovely big brother. He couldn't deny me, I was all wide smiles and fluttering eyes. His weakness would be sickening if it wasn't so damn adorable.

I don't know what made me think of asking for a swordplay lesson. It just came to me. Man, I'm a freaking genius. I just needed something that would initiate intimate contact, would get him to face that spark in his belly head on. He has a terrible habit of hiding away and pretending nothing is happening when faced with personal dilemmas. Makes me angry. If it was anything else, threats from the Foot, problems with Bishop, whatever, he's the first to run and go sort it out. Even if me, Raph or Don, were having trouble with something, he'd do everything in his power to make everything okay again. But when it's about him, he does nothing and just hopes it'll disappear on its own. Poof. Gone.

Things don't work like that big bro. I should know! He's normally so brave, but I know he's scared. It's a huge thing, obviously. He's frightened of his feelings, of what we could become. I'm not. I'm excited, because I know that only epicness can come from this. Raph and Don have never been happier. I want that happiness for us, because I know we deserve it. It's eating Leo up inside, all this worrying. I want to ease that. I want to kiss away his fears. I want to banish his shadows. I want to be the last thing he sees at night. I want to be the first thing he sees in the morning.

Heh. I want a lot of things.

It took him a while to agree, but I suppose in the end the challenge was just too interesting. I haven't held a sword in years, not since I was a kid. Splinter gave up on the idea of training us in each other's weaponry when Don kept accidentally flinging the sais and I nearly chopped my own fingers off. Guess that's why we ended up with the blunt weapons, less chance of losing appendages. Heck, I'd take a few bruises over the constant cuts and nicks Raph and Leo got when they were learning any time.

So, here I am, stood in the middle of the dojo and grinning my head off as I watch him reaching up for the practice swords on the wall. I couldn't help but eye him hungrily. It was just the way he stretched upwards, elongating his muscles and accentuating his sharp shoulder blades. It made me want to run my fingers over every inch of his skin, feel him shiver beneath me. I shook my head and looked away before he caught me or I had to vanish for _another _cold shower. I have to have those a lot lately. It's a wonder I'm not ill, seriously.

He tosses me one and I catch it deftly, testing the cold, heavy hilt in each palm. I realised then he was grinning at me, clearly excited about the oncoming lesson. I did stare then. His mouth just looked so..._inviting_. Especially when he looked so cheerful and mischievous. I haven't seen him smile like that for years. He cocks his head at me, his face a tantalising mixture of curiosity and amusement. He flourishes his own sword with smug skill, clearly showing off.

"Scared?" He teases, his voice a soft temptation to my ears.

I just grin back and shake my head. Scared? Moi? Certainly not, big brother! Bring it on. I can guarantee you won't know what's hit you. What you think is an honest swordplay lesson my dear Leonardo, is actually my first-kiss master plan. You'll never be able to resist me again, I'll make sure of that. He moves towards me, twirling the blade gracefully with his wrist. I didn't know if he was genuinely warming up his joints or if it was for my benefit but either way he looked pretty damn hot.

"We'll just start with a few basic katas first, okay? See what you remember,"

Darn. As awesome as it is to just watch him perform katas all day (and trust me, it _is_), it's not part of the plan. I needed him to _touch_ me, to ignite that burning I know he feels inside. My fingers twitch around the handle, rubbing against the worn, threadbare cloth. It felt like an old, half-forgotten memory. I never liked sword-fighting – it was always too rigid, too precise. Nothing like the fluidity and spontaneity of my nunchaku. Of course I remembered how to hold a sword.

But Leo didn't need to know that.

I didn't say anything for a while, just mimicked his movements as he ran through a simple sequence from memory. My swings were clumsy, the blade overbalancing from my slack, incorrect grip. Next to his graceful sweeps I must have looked like a gawky child playing soldier. He didn't say anything though, just glided in slow-motion, as if underwater, with perfect focus. Where his steel sliced through the air with steady fidelity, mine wobbled and slipped. He had to have noticed. It must be killing him.

We go through it just the once together. I was growing gradually more impatient as the minutes slipped by. But still he keeps his calm resolve and patient smile. He can see it isn't working, so he pauses, watching me work through the moves. It makes me shiver, having him scrutinise me like that. Feels like he's seeing something deeper than my actions, you know? As if he can see right through my chest or my head. He doesn't say a word for a long time, but oh so slowly his smile grows ever so wider.

"Your hold is all wrong," He announces in amusement.

"It is?" I pretend to look down in confusion, fully prepared to declare I thought I'd been doing it right.

"Yeah. Move your right hand beneath the left. To counter balance the weight of the blade, it'll give you better control,"

I fight the snicker that arises in my throat. What a perfect opportunity!

"Like this?" I deliberately slide my hand too far down the handle and twist my wrist, the joint jutting out at an odd angle.

He makes an amused noise in the back of his throat. He sees I'm messing him around now, but instead of looking exasperated or annoyed he just smirks fondly. He's caught on, knows what I'm playing at. I dunno whether he knows I'm planning on planting one right on him or what but he's on to me. I gotta tread carefully now or he's gonna turn and run. He's liable to do it too if he catches wind what this is really about.

"Here, I'll show you,"

It takes all my strength not to splutter in surprise. He delicately places his sword aside and comes behind me. I swear he can hear my heart. It's beating so damn hard with nerves it would be impossible not to. My breath hitches as I feel his arms encircle my shoulders. The contact makes my skin tingle, goosebumps rising. He has to press his plastron tight against my shell so his hands can reach my own. My heart pretty much all but stops when he grasps my fingers.

I can't help but turn my head so I can stare at his face and see his expression. A tantalising mix of laughter and exasperation twinkles in his golden eyes. I must look like a right dork, gazing at him like this. Like some silly school girl fancying her teacher. This was not part of the plan! _I _was supposed to be the one in control, not him! Since when does he turn the tables like this? He's supposed to be all coy and unsure. _I'm _the one who should be all charming and hot! That's just the way it is.

"Pay attention, Mikey,"

His soft, teasing whisper in my ear turns my blood to ice. I don't like this. I _really _don't like this. Shell. Who am I kidding? I freaking _love _this but damn, it's scary. Oh frick I need a cold shower. I can't handle sexy Leo. I never thought he'd do this. I'm going to have a heart attack. I'm shaking so bad. Ew I'm sweating too. How icky. My first kiss and I'm sweating. How romantic. I can't let this happen! I'm the top turtle in this nearly-relationship damnit!

Slowly, I lower the blade, taking it from his hands. His arms fall by his sides as I turn to face him. He says nothing, just peers at me and smiles, the epitome of coolness. Smug bitch. I let the sword fall and it clatters on the floor. He pulls a face at the blatant disrespect of his very soul but I don't care. I'm regaining my edge even if it kills me. What should I do? Slow and sweet? Or just go for it? The plan was to keep it short and meaningful, so he wouldn't get scared and would know exactly what I want.

Aw screw the damn plan.

I seize his biceps – oh god, they're so strong and defined in my palms – and lean up on my tiptoes. The last thing I see before I close my eyes was his mouth part in shock. Prime for the taking big brother. The feeling of our mouths pressing together, the gentle caress of his lips, the tickle of his hot breath, was everything I've ever wished for and more. God I sound so cheesy. But I swear that is how his kiss feels. I hope to god every single one is as mind-blowing as this.

He pulls away and I soften my grip, realising I was digging my fingers into the web of muscle on his biceps. He blinks away the stars that are in front of his eyes too before smiling shyly, a hint of an adorable blush colouring his cheeks. I grin at him, feeling rather proud of myself right now. Beat that for a romantic first kiss I dare you. Ballads should be written in my honour. I will be regarded as the god of kissing for eternity. People will bow to me in the streets.

"You devious little sneak," He smirks, bringing his hands up to rest on my waist. It was like they just slotted into place.

"I don't know what you're talking about, big brother!" I laugh innocently.

He just shakes his head and leans down for another kiss that made the world around us simply vanish. He's right where I want him. Guess the plan worked after all. Man, I'm good.

The End


End file.
